


A Prince's Choice

by Azilver



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is an Omega prince and his parents want him to choose his own mate, too bad for the rest of the nobility that he's already picked an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerielissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa/gifts).



> For the Secret Santa prompt: Royalty/Arranged marriage AU - Prince!Eggsy is the first Omega in his line in years and years. Nobles and princes and dignitaries from all over want to catch his eye, but he's got his heart set (no pun intended) on Harry Hart, a minor noble who earned his title through services to the kingdom in war. Harry is older, battered and bruised, and while he's very honored to be considered, he can't imagine what a lovely young Omega prince who could literally have anyone wants with him.
> 
> Also, I thoroughly apologise. Between real life and sudden writers block this isn't nearly as good as I'd like, probably chock full of errors, and more a loose connection of scenes. And my first ABO fic. Which I was super excited for! And I really liked the idea of the prompt, especially that Harry wouldn't consider himself an option. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, especially Faerielissa!

Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin is a Prince. He is also an Omega, the first Omega born to the Royal Unwin line in generations. It doesn’t take him long to realise that being an Omega, noble or otherwise, isn’t the best thing but he is grateful he comes from a line of Alpha’s who don’t subscribe to the usual ideas of Alpha rule and weak subservient Omegas who are nothing more that broodmares. It doesn’t make them too popular amongst the more old-fashioned nobility but it does make them popular with their people.

It also was why his parents insisted on Eggsy choosing his own mate. His father had caused quite a stir when he’d chosen Michelle, a peasant woman, as his mate and he was an Alpha! The idea that an Omega, a royal one at that, could actually choose an Alpha? Well, that just wouldn’t do and was why Eggsy often found wealthy, noble and unmated Alphas crossing his path. Every ball and celebration was an excuse for the nobility to traipse out their eligible Alpha children, and those who resided at the castle insisted that their children attend class with the Prince.

They would be sorely disappointed, Eggsy often mused, to discover that he has long since found an Alpha. Now if only Sir Harry Hart would realise he was that Alpha.

*****

Eggsy was little more than six summers when he was taken in the middle of the night, kidnappers somehow gaining access to his rooms. They carried him off into the forest before his maids realised he was gone. Luckily, at least for him, Eggsy was a smart child and he quickly escaped. Too bad he was still a child and lost. It was hours later when Harry had found him shivering and curled up against an old oak. Eggsy had recognised the light armour of his father’s Knights and allowed the man to carry him back to his horse. The whole ride back he’d clung to Harry, wrapped in his cape. Years on he would realise that the Alpha’s scent of rich earth and petrichore had been the thing that calmed him and why he’d always feel so safe and at peace wondering the gardens after a storm.

*****

 

They didn’t meet for years after as the kidnappers were captured and it was discovered that a neighbouring Kingdom had sent them. War was declared and the King and his Knights were scarce presences in Eggsy’s life for over four years.

When they did meet again it was as instructor and student. Eggsy and the other noble children attended lessons together, including lessons in warfare and the associated arts. Sir Harry Hart was a young Knight in the Kingsman, an elite group even amongst the elite. Amongst their duties the Kingsmen instructed the noble youth and Harry was often assigned to them. He favoured brain over brawn in battle, focusing on tactics and economy in a fight. It was in his lessons that Eggsy got to know the Alpha better, as a Knight and as a man.

Harry may have been a low ranked noble, his status more a result of his actions in the war than his birth, but he was still a noble. However, unlike some of his other tutors, such as Sir Chester King (Whose name was only a reflection on the man’s belief in his own rank.), Harry was fair and expected the same from Alpha, Beta or Omega. He truly believed in the ideals of the Kingdom, of freedom of choice and equality.

Eggsy was barely fifteen summers when his father and his Knights were once again embroiled in another war. It lasted longer and was far more brutal than the last. Months went by without seeing his father and they could go weeks without contact.

Sometime after his twentieth birthday they received word that the King had been injured in the final battle and was being sent directly to the castle for treatment. Two days later a bemused King Lee rode into the courtyard with only an injured shoulder. He later explained that he and a small retinue of Knights had met the enemy to discuss a treaty. While the other King had agreed to peace some of his council had not and had attempted to use the meeting to assassinate Lee. It was only the quick actions of Sir Hart that had saved the King, though the man himself had been grievously injured and was being brought back to the castle in a caravan a few days behind them.

It was months before Eggsy had seen the man again though he had listened hungrily for any word of the man’s recovery. Sir Hart was rewarded by the court and the King welcomed him onto his council, privately admitting to his family that their time at war had seen him develop a friendship with the other Alpha and an appreciation for his dry humour and quick mind.

It was longer before he returned to instructing them but Eggsy was just elated to be allowed near the man again. Having nearly lost the man and having been without him for some time Eggsy had come to realise a simple fact: he was in love with Harry Hart.

 

*****

 

To celebrate his twenty-first birthday the King and Queen held a grand ball, inviting nobility and dignitaries from as far as could be reached. They hoped that amongst the throngs of people Eggsy would find an Alpha. At twenty-one he was older than most unmated Omegas and they, having just welcomed their new daughter into the world, hoped for their son to find happiness too.

The Prince was quick to seek out the company of his friend, the lady Roxanne, but she was soon distracted by her search for her own would-be mate (even if he wasn’t aware of it) the court physician Merlin. Thankfully, he picked up a familiar and much desired scent. Weaving through the crowd, and ignoring a few attempts to catch his eye, Eggsy put his tracking skills to use in finding his own intended.

He found Harry soon enough, greeting the man and receiving the customary congratulations on another year passed. As he’d always sought to do, Eggsy dismissed with the dreary formal topics of conversation to actually talk with the Alpha who he’d learned was well-versed in a number of fields other than warfare. They’d discovered a mutual love of the arts, science and applying their knowledge to assist their people. Harry wasn’t one for the petty arguments that plagued most nobles’ interactions or their endless jostling for power. It was refreshing for the Prince who found the Alpha more of a gentleman than any of the so-called highborn he dealt with daily.

They talked for what seemed like no time at all but Eggsy did eventually notice the inexorable shortening of the candles and realised it was closer to an hour. He was supposed to mingle among the guests but he really couldn’t draw himself away from the other man, the Omega side of him purring in delight at holding his attentions and nudging him to display for the Alpha.

A flicker of red drew his attention and Eggsy spotted Charlie Hesketh making his way towards them. He couldn’t keep the grimace off his face and Harry noticed, if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

“Your Highness!” Charlie took his hand without him offering or acknowledging the other Alpha. “I was hoping,” He placed a lingering kiss to Eggsy’s knuckles, “You’d allow me this dance.”

Eggsy bit back on an unhappy groan. Like hell he’d want to spend any time in close proximity to the bastard, especially under the watchful gaze of the court! Harry surprised him by stepping forward to address Charlie. “My apologies, my Lord, but his Highness had already agreed to my own request for a dance.”

Eggsy smiled in relief and happiness (What Omega wouldn’t have at the chance to dance with the Alpha of their choice?), quickly taking Harry’s hand and mumbling his own apology at Charlie’s pole-axed expression. Harry quickly swept him onto the dance floor and into the simple dance.

“I hope I didn’t take any liberties, your Highness, only you did not appear too eager to accept Sir Hesketh’s request.” Oh, and there was no need for Harry to look like that!

“Not at all!” Eggsy rushed to assure the Alpha, “You were right. Honestly? I can’t stand him. He’s got it in his head that he’s the Alpha for me and the last thing I want is to get close to him in front of the whole court! Knowing his uncle, Chester would have us engaged by rumour before breakfast.”

Harry chuckled at that. “No doubt. Then I am happy to have been of service.”

He went to pull away but Eggsy tightened his grip on the Alpha’s hand. He couldn’t let Harry go now! “I was also enjoying your company and would like to continue our dance.” He smiled at Harry’s surprised and, he hoped, delighted expression.

 

*****

 

“Who is that?” Queen Michelle asked her husband, keeping her voice low so as not to draw the unwanted attentions of any of the scheming nobles or nosy servants. She knew all too well how fast rumours spread and wasn’t about to provide fuel for more.

King Lee took a moment to realise what his wife was asking, fussing as he was with their baby girl. Some of the nobility might frown at the King feeding his child, especially at a ball, but he had missed years of Eggsy’s childhood and, later, his teens that now he refused to miss a moment of hers. He followed the gaze of his Omega to their son. Oh, wasn’t that an interesting sight? And Eggsy did appear to be enjoying himself. “Ah, yes, Harry Hart.”

“The Knight who saved you?”

“The same. A very good Alpha and Knight, though he wasn’t born to a very wealthy or high ranking family, all his superiors sing his praises- well, except Sir Chester.”

Michelle scoffed at the mention of the man’s name. “I’d be surprised if he agreed with anyone who wasn’t of higher rank than himself.” Lee couldn’t disagree even if the man was on his council, Lord knew the man was a stuffy old Alpha with stuffy old ideas to boot. “Eggsy does appear fond of him.” She mused.

Indeed, both parents could see how their son smiled brighter, relaxed in the Alpha’s hold as they danced. Hart held Eggsy’s complete attention, the Omega’s head turned ever so subtly to show his neck, tilted downward slightly in submission. “You don’t think….” Lee asked his own Omega, a small furling of glee in his chest. He was ever so fond of Harry and, well, he really shouldn’t have a favourite Knight, but who would know?

Michelle watched her son dance with the older man, thinking. “We’ll have to see. I have never seen Eggsy so….”

The pair whirled around with the increasing tempo of the music and they saw Eggsy laughing delightedly as Harry lead him under the joined hands of the other dancers.

“Smitten, I do believe he is quite smitten.”

*****

Harry was late, damnit. He had meant to take his place on the watch, having switched shifts with Allistair so he could at least spend part of the ball with his would-be mate. He’d just lost track of time with the Prince and then he’d had to rush to change into his uniform. At least he was relatively certain the other Knight would not hold it against him, not once he got to the ball and James had poured some wine into him.

He was just passing the corridor that connected the main halls to the private rooms when he caught the scent of an Omega in heat. He paused. Well, that was a problem. It was his duty as a Knight of the crown to locate the Omega, insure they were safe and, if needed, escort them to the Omega Haven so they could pass through their heat in safety. Allistair would just have to wait.

The scent was easy to track, not only was it enthralling but it was oddly familiar. There was also something wrong with it, Harry realised. An underlying tang of metal. Something medicinal….

Harry cursed as he sped up. It was a faint scent that many might not have picked up on but Harry was friends with Merlin and his not inconsiderable knowledge of dubious and illegal potions. That was the scenting trace of a heat inducing potion. Shit.

He nearly ran into Hesketh and Eggsy. The Alpha had his arm around the Prince, directing him towards more private quarters. The Omega Prince was flushed and barely standing, barely noticing Hesketh.

“Release the Prince, Sir Hesketh.” He barely recognised his own voice but it was enough to scare the younger Alpha who jumped in surprise.

“Hart! Ah, I was just assisting the Prince!”

“I sincerely doubt that was all you intended.”

“I wouldn’t cast aspersions so easily, if I was you! I’m a noble _born_ Alpha.” The little rat appeared to pull himself together, puffing out his chest and trying to dominate the situation. Harry was older and had faced threats the boy would never imagine. He would fight for his Prince.

The situation may have escalated if Eggsy hadn’t finally noticed the other Alpha. “Harry!” He purred happily, attempting to throw himself at the man. Thankfully, Hesketh’s reflexes were not great and Harry’s were excelent, as he swept the Prince into his arms. Ignoring the happily nuzzling Omega, he levelled a dark look at the other man, “Be glad the Prince’s welfare is my first priority. Now, leave us.”

For a moment it appeared that Hesketh would argue but for once sense prevailed and he ran.

Harry wasted no time in carrying the Prince to Merlin’s chambers. Thankfully the man was not one for social gatherings, having slipped out of the ball early on, and enjoyed late nights. Taking one look at the Prince in his friend’s arms he ordered Harry lay him on a nearby cot.

“I was heading to the watch when I caught the scent of an induced heat and found Chester’s nephew with the Prince.”

His friend started to swear as he went to call the guards to fetch the King and Queen. He then moved to check Eggsy. The swearing gave way to muttering as he stood to grab some of his books and started paging through them. Leaving Merlin to his research Harry turned his attention to the Prince who had started to sweat, his scent blooming sweet and ripe, calling for an Alpha’s attention. It was calling to his instincts; not the instinctual need to mate and breed that came with rut but rather the need to comfort and care for the Omega, the response more like how he’d seen his own parents care for each other when they were ill.

A low whine escaped Eggsy and Harry let himself crouch at his side, brushing sweaty hair from the Prince’s forehead. Seeing how the Omega turned toward him, Harry found himself soothing him with a gentle churl, low and deep. It seemed to work as Eggsy settled with a sigh.

It took a moment but Harry realised that Merlin had gone quiet. When he looked up he caught his friends considering look, which slowly turned smug. What on earth had gotten into the man? This was no time to be amused!

It looked like Merlin wanted to say something but he was interrupted by the arrival of the King and Queen who rushed to their son’s side, demanding to know what was wrong. Harry stood back, giving them space and quickly laid out what had happened. He’d barely finished when the King called once again for the guards, ordering them to arrest Charles Hesketh and search his rooms.

“Keep it quiet, I don’t want word to reach his uncle before I have him and any evidence secure.”

The Queen kept silent as she tended to her son, who had started to shift and moan again. Once her husband had closed the doors and returned to their son’s side she spoke up. “Merlin, please, I know these sort of potions are sometimes used to assure a mating bond is established on wedding nights but ….” She paused, drawing a deep breath. “Can anything be done for him? Surely this is similar to a normal heat?”

“I am sorry, your Majesties. An Omega can pass through a natural heat without an Alpha, the same way an Alpha can overcome a rut. However, there is a reason inducing a heat has fallen out of favour in some courts.” Merlin frowned, shuffling his books around. Heat inducing potions had been frowned on, even if they were not outlawed, for years in the Unwin Kingdom and that someone had used one on the Prince was …there wasn’t a word for it. “An induced heat requires that the Omega mate or their body will keep them in a state of heat. The body cannot sustain a heat indefinitely and even if the Omega survives they are left barren and often mentally damaged.”

Harry’s heart sank to think of Eggsy forced to mate because of the machinations of some power-hungry Alpha. He knew that Hesketh wasn’t brave enough or connected enough to have procured the potion and given it to the Prince on his own. He would bet his commission that the boy’s uncle had directed the whole thing. The King and Queen both looked heartbroken at Merlin’s words. They had always advocated for freedom of choice and now their own son was being forced into a mating. The whole situation was horrifying.

“However,” Merlin interrupted their mental anguish, surprising them by actually smirking. “In certain cases, an Omega can be assisted by only the presence of their mate,” Here he gave Harry an almost amused look. “Or their chosen Alpha.”

They were all looking at him. The implication was clear but… no, just, no. Merlin couldn’t be serious! “Merlin….”

“Harry. A blind man could see that the boy responds to you.” The other Alpha huffed. Stepping forward he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the Prince, linking their hands. The effect was immediate as Eggsy stilled with a sigh. “Your presence, or rather your responding scent, is enough to calm him. Didn’t you also track his scent easily? Quickly picking up that something was off with it, noticing the traces of the inducing potion? You, the both of you, have started to recognise each other as mates and your bodies have reacted appropriately. Even if it’s all just subconscious.” Merlin added the last at Harry’s immediate denial.

“Your Majesties-”

“Merlin is right, Harry.” The King stalled him further. Instead of rebuking the Knight he shared a fond look with his wife. “I know you would never have attempted to court Eggsy, at least not intentionally, but he does respond to you. We saw it just this night, when you danced together. In all honesty, we have never seen him display himself quite like that to any other Alpha before.”

The Queen stood and took her husband’s hand before offering Harry a small smile. “A parent can only hope for their child to find someone who holds their needs first, someone who respects and listens to them. You have proven yourself time and again a worthy man and a more noble Alpha than any who would court our son. You will listen to him, as a mate and a King. Most importantly, you make him happy and for that you have our blessing Harry Hart.”

“We leave him in your care and hope you will consider making it official, Harry.” Lee grinned wickedly, “I would love to make the announcements before I thin out the council a bit.”

And like that Harry was left with his far too amused friend and a drugged Prince. A drugged Prince who may see him as his mate.

“Well, fuck.”

*****

There was little choice and Harry had spent the night at Eggsy’s bedside, ensuring the Prince was comfortable and resting, despite his heat. Merlin had simply told Harry to, “Get over your own stubbornness, Harry. The boy’s chosen you as his mate. Accept it and make the both of you happy.” He’d flounced off when Harry had told him to go mate with Lady Morton if he was so intent on playing matchmaker.

He’d taken the time to think, really think, about what had been said and his own thoughts and feelings of the Prince. If he was honest with himself, he was attracted to the Omega, not only his body and scent but also his quick wit and sharp tongue. The Prince was smart and capable, fair and dedicated to his people. His smile was beautiful and he could calm the spirit as fast as he could wind it up.

And Harry… he was tired and lonely. He’d come to enjoy the times the Prince sought him out to talk, treasuring shared laughter and wry commiseration. His Alpha side preened at the Omega’s attention and proudly admired him. Was it really so ridiculous an idea? To want and have his affections returned?

“I do.” A quiet voice broke into his musings. Eggsy was awake, tired and sweaty, but he was smiling at Harry.

“Your Highness! Let me get-”

“Harry. Stop. I think there are more important things to talk about, if your mutterings are anything to go by.” Eggsy struggle to sit up and Harry hurried to assist him only to find himself pulled down beside the Prince and quite thoroughly cuddled. “I kind of love you, you know? I have for years and it takes, whatever this was, for you to catch on? Really, Harry.”

“You were drugged. Merlin said that my scent calming you was a sign that you saw me as, well, as your mate.”

For his efforts all Harry got was an unimpressed look and a sigh. “ _Love_ you, Harry. I literally seek you out just so I can be around you. I ignored every potential suitor to dance with you for hours. And if I remember correctly, even heat-stupid I didn’t want any other Alpha.”

Harry sighed and then laughed. “I am rather blind, aren’t I?”

Eggsy grinned and kissed his cheek. “Very, but it appears you’ve seen the error of your ways.”

The Alpha considered the Omega curled into him. His mate, if only unofficially for now. “Then I suppose I should make my intentions clear. My Prince, Eggsy,” He traced his mate’s jaw, gently cupping it. “Would you consent to take me as your Alpha? Your consort?”

“Always.”


End file.
